Reparifors
by guitarist1998
Summary: Liv gets into a horrible crash and is saved by a LA County Firefighter Paramedic that just so happens to match the man of her dreams. The worst part is that her oldest brother and twin sister realize that she likes him and then find out he asked her out.
1. Chapter 1

It has been about 4 and a half years since the twins had graduate from high school and Liv Rooney is now back in Los Angeles, California and is working on a possible new TV show that she has one of the lead roles for. It is about a group of Emergency Room staff and also the Paramedics that are with them. She had been studying the role for about two months along with about three weeks spent in the ER shadowing the head ER nurse. Little did Liv know she was about to meet one of the on site paramedics that would save her life before filming even starts.

"Don't worry dad everything here is fine. No I'm not driving I'm with a friend and they are driving." Liv tells her father over the phone. Right as soon as she says that Liv and her friend get T-boned by a truck that was speeding down the street and ran a red light.

POV of LA County Paramedic

'Station 36 respond to a wreck on the corner of South Main Street and 235th Street. I repeat the corner of South Main Street and 235th Street time-out 12:35.'

The Captain of the station had already written down the address and had the radio and was replying to the call.

"Station 36 10-4 KMG 636." The Captain puts the radio back and hands the call slip to one of the men in the Paramedic squad and then gets into engine 36. When they leave the station it is full lights and sirens, or better known as code R, all the way to the scene, which isn't too far from the station.

'Engine 36, Engine 236-Squad 36 do you see what we are rolling up on.' One of the Paramedics radios to the two engines with them.

'Squad 36-Engine 36 we see it and it looks like we might need some extra help.'

'Engine 36-Squad 36 do we have ambulances on the way?'

'Squad 36-Engine 36 that is a 10-4 on ambulances. It is only one do we need to go ahead and order another squad or ambulance.'

'Engine 36-Squad 36 that is a 10-4 on the ambulance and let's hold off on the extra squad.'

'10-4 Squad 36 I will call in another ambulance.'

After about this 2 minute conversation they arrive on scene.

"Hey Allen how bad do you think this is going to be."

"It looks pretty bad, but hey people have walked away from a lot worse Carlos."

"True Sands, true." The two paramedics were grabbing their gear from the compartments that they have on the back of the truck before rushing to the crash.

"Hey cap how many do we have?" the paramedic named Allen asks their captain.

"One in that pick-up truck three in that sedan one is a baby."

"I'll take the sedan you take the pick-up Carlos." Allen tells his partner to which Carlos nods his head and jogs toward the pick-up.

"Cap from the look of that sedan we are going to need some more cervical collars and backboards."

"Alright. Kelly go get the backboards, and collars."

"On it cap."

"Hey Kelly grab some of the other splints too."

"Alright Davis."

"Hey cap I'm going to get the little girl out and hand her to you. She doesn't look to bad but check her over." Allen tells the cap.

"Alright Davis."

With that Allen climbs into the back of the car to the baby and then starts to unbuckle the baby but something catches his attention.

"Cap I think there is a gas leak into the car."

"Okay," at that Kelly comes back with the items he was told to get "Kelly go grab the inch and half."

Kelly drops off the items then runs to Engine 36 and grabs the hose while the engineer Cole starts up the pump then grabs a hose to connect to the hydrant while he does that Kelly runs back to the sedan. Allen had gotten the baby out of the seat and was handing to the captain then he moves towards the front of the sedan.

"Okay we have two neck injuries and possible back injuries." Allen tells the captain while saying this the cap yells for some help and four more firemen come to help.

"Alright guys we need to get the driver out then the passenger. After I get the collar on." Carlos arrives there as he says this.

"Hey the other driver is alright and is in the ambulance. He was drunk."

"Alright guys the collar is on let's get her out." They have to carefully move her body so that the spine and neck stay in line and then load her onto a backboard.

"Okay time for the passen… Cap there is sparking in from the engine!" And right as he says that the engine catches fire and Kelly starts spraying it.

"Alright let's speed this up Davis." Allen was already hurrying up to get her out of there.

"Cap she has a neck injury for sure and probable back."

"How probable is the back injury?"

"Very. Almost 100%."

With that they grab the smaller backboard and then slide it behind her the start to move her out of the sedan getting her out without to many complications.

"Hey Carlos how bad's the driver?"

"Just some lacerations and possible neck injuries. How about you?"

"Neck, back injuries, broken right forearm, probable concussion, fractured femur and multiple lacerations."

They get to work on the two women and are in contact with the hospital and then load them into the ambulance and Allen gets in their and is handed the baby before heading to the hospital Harbor General when they get there they're meet by a nurse and a stretcher before heading into the hospital where they are meet by the head nurse.

"Mother and daughter in one the other one in three." She then motions to Allen to hand her the baby and also telling him through that to follow the passenger into her exam room which he does.

"Hey doc here are what we gave her and she did not regain consciousness at any point. Other than that there were no complications."

"Thanks Davis. Oh and you might want to get that cut looked at." The doctor tells him while Allen looks at the cut he didn't realise he had.

"Thanks doc I'll do that now." Allen then leaves the exam room and heads towards the desk where the head nurse now sits filling out paperwork for the three patients that just came in.

The head nurse is a woman about 5'5" tall blond and a striking beauty with the perfect figure to most her name is Brynna McCall.

"Hey Brynna can you hand me the alcohol and band-AIDS." Allen asks her. Now these two are around the same age and have been friends since they first meet.

"Sure thing Hawk." She then opens a drawer and hands the requested things and a Cotton ball to him.

"Thanks Hot-Lips." They call each other these two names after the characters from M*A*S*H* because when they first became friends it was because they both love the show. Now Allen is not exactly a stud but due to his job is considered very pleasing by most girls that see him he is about 5'9" tall and has dark brown hair good looking face and a charming smile.

"Hey Brynna are you free…" Before he is able to finish his sentence he is interrupted by a woman running up to where they are and asking questions.

"Is it true that Liv Rooney has been admitted to this hospital? What is her condition? Will this impede the the filming of the new tv show…"

"Miss I'm sorry but they can not tell you any of that unless you are family or an emergency contact so you will have to wait for that information to be made public." Allen tells her.

"Were you one of the fireman who rescued her? What can you tell me about the rescue? What had…" But before she can continue with the question Allen interrupted her.  
"When our log for the accident is made public is when you will know." he tells her and this causes her frown and walk away.

"As you were saying Allen what were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Oh I was telling you that Marco and his wife are having a get together and you are invited." At this Marco, a Hispanic at about 5'8 ½" and is a medium built man and has black hair he keeps cut short and has a Fireman's mustache. At this Marco walks up to the desk with the supplies request.

"Hey Brynna my wife was wondering…"

"Wondering if i would come to the get together."

"Yes and Davis told you didn't he?"

"Yes he did tell me and what day is it?"

"It will be this Friday night before our 48 hour shift."

"Well you are in luck because that is my day off. What time does it start and do I need to bring anything?"

"It starts at 6 o'clock and could you bring drinks please."

"Ok I can do that." The two paramedics grab the needed supplies and head for their squad. While walking towards it they see another paramedic squad walk in.

"Hey 36 heard you rescued the actress Liv Rooney. Is it true."

"Sorry 116 you'll have to find out with the rest of the public."

"Oh come on just a little hint."

Allen just waves them off and walks out the door with Carlos.

"Why does everyone keep asking you and not me?"

"Because Carlos they know that if it was you you would have told them."

"Fair point Davis, fair point." Allen just nods his head and Carlos starts the truck and pulls out of the ambulance entrance to head back to the station.

15 minutes later

"I'm telling you Davis you should talk to her and get to know her."

"No Carlos she is a patient and if she wants to see me she will ask the nurse for me."

"Fine Davis, but don't say I didn't tell you to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll just wallow in my sorrow in not doing it then I will come to you and say 'oh me oh my you were so right Carlos the magnificent I should have listened and took what you said to my heart like a thousand suns' and you will say 'I told you so."

"I hope when it happens those are the exact words you use when you do it," he starts to walk into the captain's office but is in the doorway turns around and says "the sarcasm is not needed." Allen waves him off walking into the day rec room, which is also the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen is a full kitchen. The dining table is big enough to hold ten of the men and the food. The living room has a sectional couch with enough room for the men but they also have four reclining chairs, well in the sense of it three because the station house dog is almost always laying in one of the recliners the tv is about 65 inches and HD. Now in the kitchen they always have a full pot of coffee in the kitchen and mugs nearby.

"Hey Davis how are those chicks we saved?"" One of the linemen asks him.

"Well Roy sorry to disappoint you but the patient has privacy I have to uphold." This gets boos from everyone but Allen just waves them all off.

"Hey guys what are we watching?" Carlos asks as he walks in the room.

"Well Carlos we are watching 'Volcano' with Tommy Lee Jones." One of the other lineman answers.

30 minutes later

'Squad 36 unknown type medical at 1123 West 223rd Street, Torrance. I repeat 1123 West 223rd Street Torrance. Time out 2:58.' The two paramedics were already in the truck and the Captain had wrote the call slip while the door is raising. They then proceed to go full lights and sirens going west down 223rd Street at the legal speed limit they are allowed to go down the streets in town.

"That's Meyler street elementary right."

"Yup, and also where a good few of the kids from our stations shifts go and also ours and B shifts captains grands kids our."

"Well here's to hopping it's not any of them."

"Yup I agree full heartedly with that one." They reach the school and are meet by the school's principal, vice-principal, and one of the schools nurses.

"Please hurry it's one of the children he fell went unconscious and has regained consciousness at all." The nurse tells them.

"Do we have a parents permission or anything?" Allen asks him.

The Principal is the one to respond "Yes they were called right after we called you and they are on their way here right now."

"Lets get to him now." Lopez demands

"Yes follow me please." The nurse says. When they reach the nurse's office they are taken directly to the child.

"Hey lets set up the EKG and be ready to send it to Harbor." Allen tells Lopez.  
"Alright you set up the link and I'll prepare the EKG." Lopez tells him. All of the people in there are impressed by how well they work together. Right then another student walks in.

"Ms. Kennedy I don't feel well. Oh hi Allen, hello Carlos." Both of the paramedics look up to see one of the Captains grandkids.

"Hey Zach we are a little busy right now." Allen replies without even blinking an eye or without messing anything up.

"Harbor General this is County 36, I repeat County 36."

On the other side they Brynna comes over the line 'Go ahead 36.'

"Harbor we have a male victim about seven years old, hit his head and lost consciousness and has not regained consciousness."

15 minutes later

'Alright 36 transport as soon as possible.'

"10-4 Harbor general." At this point the parents had arrived.

25 minutes later

The child is now in one of the exam rooms and the paramedics are resupplying at the desk.

"Hey Brynna how is that patient we brought in at lunch. You know the one that is causing us all these headaches?" Allen asks the head nurse of the ER department.

"Well she has come out of the coma and guess what?"

"Don't tell me she wants to see the man who saved her." Lopez guesses before Allen can answer.

"Bingo Carlos. Considering you don't have anything else why don't you go visit her?"

"Alright I Guess I should? I mean what's the worst that could happen." Allen tells them and he starts to ask Brynna something.

"Room 203."

"Thank you Brynna, Carlos stay here." Allen tells his partner before heading to the elevator in order to get to the right floor while taking the Handie Talkie.

It takes Allen about five minutes to get to the room before knocking to see if he can come in.

"You can come in nurse." He hears from the other side of the door.

He makes a comment while entering the room "I do not get paid as much as a nurse and have a much more dangerous job miss."

"Oh I'm sorry mister I didn't realize that I would be getting a visit from a fireman."

"Well you asked to see me and I'm also a Paramedic."

"You were the one who saved me? How old are you?"

"Hey don't you know that it's rude to ask someone their age? But to answer your question I am 25."

"Ok, so you are a year older than me."

"Okay so Ms. Rooney now that I know your age let's get to know each other better if you want to."

"Alright first call me by my first name, Mrs. Rooney is my mother, I'm Liv. Also what is your name?"

"Well Liv I am LA county Firefighter Paramedic Allen Davis and I've been apart of the LA county after I graduate from the Paramedic program and I was about 20 years old now I'm one of the most well known paramedics, along with my partner."

"Well I'm guessing you know a lot about me."

"Do you want me to…" But before he can finish his sentence he is interrupted by the Handie Talkie going off. The dispatcher goes off calling a traffic accident on the corner of Dolores Street and East Carson Street involving four cars and a semi truck.

"Well Liv duty calls I will talk to you later."

"Alright then good luck Allen." Allen then jogs out of her room and then downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Carlos we have a wreck to get to I already wrote the address down here you go." Allen says while handing the call slip to Carlos. They then both start jogging to the ambulance bay to get in the squad to get to the wreck.

"What are we facing on this one Davis?" Carlos asks.

"Well we have a four car wreck involving a semi." Carlos nods his head in understanding then gets back to driving. When they arrive on scene they are meet by the rest of their station.

"Hey guys we have mostly minor injuries except for in that car over there. The one that the semi hit head on we have a male in the front and two females in the backseat."

"Can we get them out of the car cap?" Allen asks.

"We are working on that one right now."

"Hey Carlos you go check on the others while I start on these three."

"Alright Allen." Carlos goes off to check on the other people involved in the wreck. Allen then sets up the comm link with Harbor General.

"Squad thirty-six to Harbor General."

'Go ahead squad thirty-six' Brynna's voice replies.

"Harbor General we are on a crash and have eleven victims and among them we have three serious victims." Allen tells her.

'Do we have any vitals for the three victims.'

"That's a negative Harbor we are still extracting the victims."

'Alright thirty-six keep us posted and when get us the vitals as soon as possible.'

"10-4 Harbor." Allen tells her.

"Hey cap I'm going to get in there and try to get some vitals can you write them down and then send them to Harbor General." Allen asks the cap while grabbing a BP cuff and his stethoscope.

"Sure Davis I will do that." The cap tells him. Allen then starts to climb into the car and notices that there is no way to get a BP.

"Cap radio Harbor telling them that there is no way to get vitals right now." The cap nods his head then relies that to Harbor General.

"Davis they want you to get the vitals as soon as possible."

"Alright cap. How long until we can…" Allen stops mid sentence and starts to climb out.

"What's the matter Davis?" the captain asks while Allen starts to reach for the comm handset.

"Harbor this is squad thirty-six."

'Go ahead with the vitals thirty-six.' the head ER doctor, Doctor Cooper Brackett commands Allen.

"Harbor we have a leg that is barely attached. I have put a tourniquet on it but it is not doing much."

'Alright thirty-six do you have any vitals on him.'

"That's a negative Harbor."

'Alright thirty-six try and keep the victim alive.'

At Harbor General

Cooper had just finished conversing with thirty-six he then turns to Brynna.

"I'm going to need an amputation kit and a nurse to come with me."

"Consider both done. What is it that we have to possibly amputate?"

"It sounds like a leg. You go get the needed equipment while I get more information on it."

"You got it Coop."

Out on the Scene

"Alright cap can you get me the OB kit well actually just the sterile sheets and a couple more tourniquets." As he is saying this Carlos comes running up.

"Carlos we have a possible amputation in there along with two other serious injuries. Roy grab the sterile sheets out of the OB kit."

"Hey Allen you got it."

"Yes Carlos just take care of the other two in here. Besides Coop and Brynna are more than likely on the way down here."

"Alright I'm leaving it to you Davis."

"Hey cap I'm going to need some help in here and I know you got the EMT Intermediate under your belt. Oh and that's not a request it's an order." The captain knows that Davis was not kidding around when he said the last sentence.

"Alright Davis I'll get in there with you, but if something happens you're explaining it to my wife."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know cap, I know."

Harbor General

"Doctor we are ready to get to the crash scene." Brynna tells Cooper.

"Alright let's go then." They both then head into the ambulance bay and grab an ambulance to get to the scene.

Crash scene

"CAP STOP THAT BLEEDING." Allen yells at his captain.

"WITH WHAT EXACTLY." He yells back as one of the other vehicles had a gas leak that no one noticed and a spark had caused it to ignite.

"CAP GO GET SOME BANDAGES OR SOMETHING. I'M GOING TO GRAB THE BLEEDING ARTERY."

"I'M LEAVING IT TO YOU THEN." The captain then proceeds to run off towards the squad to get anything to stop the bleeding and sees an ambulance pull up stop and get out along with the head nurse Brynna, they also pull out some med supplies he then proceeds to walk towards them to helping them with the supplies.

"Hey Doc I'll take you to the vehi…" The Captain is interrupted by an explosion nearby the car Allen is in.  
"That was near Davis's car we need to hurry." He then runs to Engine 36

"LA this is Engine 36 send us a second alarm we have an explosion at our scene…" He is yet again interrupted by a semi running straight through and into the other semi and the driver being knocked out.

"LA send us another squad as well."

'10-4 Engine 36.' Afterwards the alarm bells of several other stations being called into action.

The captain then runs towards the explosion then turns to see the doctor and nurse following him.

"Hey you guys need to get back and yes I know that you have a patient in there but it is to dangerous for you to be in there right now." He tells them, but before Cooper could argue with him Brynna grabs him and takes him to the squad to keep them safe. The Captain then continues to run towards the car Davis was in when he gets to the car and looks inside to see that Allen had been knocked out by the explosion and some other possible injuries.

"Lovely just lovely. I hope 116 gets here soon or I might have to have that doctor help out with him." He says out loud but to no one in particular.

"Hey doc you better get over here Allen is hurt." Along with the doctor running over Station 116 arrives on the scene.

Some time later

When Allen wakes up he has a pretty bad headache and some pretty big pains in his right leg and both arms. He then looks down and sees that his leg is in a cast and also has a soft cast around his right arm then there is a knock on the door of his room.

"Come on in whoever it is out there." Allen says to whoever was outside his door. Lets just say it was the last person he expected. In walks the famous actress Liv Rooney.

"Hello there Allen. I heard you got brought in here so I decided to come visit you here."

"Well what do you know this little Paramedic getting a visit from big time star Liv Rooney." He says and this causes her to blush a little.

"Stop that," She then sees him giggling like a little school girl "You did that on purpose, didn't you." He then nods his head.

"That is just so mean to the person that could in essence kill you right now." While she is saying this Allen looks at the clock in the room.

"Yeah that wouldn't work so well considering that in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." At that time one of the other doctors Allen works with walks in. This doctor is about 6'1" tall, darkish brown hair, medium to heavy build and a square face.

"So Davis how are you feeling now?" He asks

"I have a headache, pain in my leg, and both arms. Which considering I was in an explosion that isn't to much to complain about." Allen says. While both the doctor and Allen converse Liv stands back and notices how well these two get along and how much Allen actually knows about medicine.

"Oh who is this we have here?" The doctor asks Allen.

"Well this here is the famous actress Liv Rooney. Liv Rooney this is Dr. Bryce Early, one of the best ER doctors I have worked with."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Early."

"Likewise Ms. Rooney. Now if you don't mind stepping out for the personal information." She did as was asked and stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh Ms. Rooney will you ask Ms. McCall for me?"

"Yes Dr." Liv then proceeds towards the Nurses station and then proceeds to ask.

"Um Dr. Early asked me to get a Nurse McCall?" A nurse then stands up.  
"That would be me Ms. Rooney." They both then proceed to head back towards Allen's room. Then Brynna knocks on the and then proceeds to enter.

"Aw yes Brynna let's go ahead and give him some pain meds." Brynna proceeds to ask what he would like and the doctor tells her. After the doctor leaves and Brynna gives him the shot of pain medication she leaves to go back to filling out forms and other head of ER nurse stuff. Liv then turns to Allen and asks him a question.

"So how long before you leave the hospital?"

"Well I'll be out in a week or less depending on my leg and my left arm." He tells her and she nods her head in understanding.

"How about you Liv?"

"I get out today around," She looks at the clock near his bed "Around now actually. So i best be heading…" She is interrupted by a group of people barging in.

"Sorry we couldn't make it here any sooner Liv we got a good few delays at the airports." A male in his late to mid 40's says while being fairly dramatic. Liv leans over and tells Allen

"This is my family the older man right there is my father, next to him is my mother, then my youngest brother Parker, then my oldest brother Joey, and finally my twin sister Maddie." Allen ohs when she tells him this.

"How long was I out for exactly?"

"Well about a day and a half I guess." She tells him and he just ohs at this. Also while they are talking her mom and dad are just going on and on about this, but only her siblings notice that Liv and Allen are having a conversation.

"Mom, Dad if you'd be quiet for five minutes and observe you'd notice that this is someone else's room." Maddie points out to them. At this both parents shut up and look at the two hospital patients that were talking about Liv's family members.

"Um Liv who is this fine young man here." Her mom asks her.

"Well mom this is LA County firefighter paramedic Allen Davis and also the man who saved my life." Liv tells them, down playing the last part of that sentence completely.

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you I'm Liv's mom Karen and these people are…"

" Liv's father Pete, youngest brother Parker, her other brother Joey, and twin sister Maddie, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you." The next person to speak is Parker.

"What happened to you dude?" Which gets him a slap from his sister Maddie.

"Parker that is rude to ask."

"It's alright Maddie. And Parker this happened while I was rescuing a hurt man from a wrecked car. Before any of you ask it was caused by an explosion resulting from a tanker truck crashing into a crashed car with a gas leak. That is all I can say." All of Liv's family nod an understanding at this statement.

"What is your relationship with my daughter Mr. Davis?" Pete asks Allen very straight forwardly. Which gets some gasps and shocked looks.

"Well right now we are just friends sir." And Allen really stress the friends like he isn't too sure.

"Just friends right now. Now what does that mean young man?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm not going to lie your daughter is very attractive and I am not too afraid of taking our friendship further if Liv were to allow it." Allen tells him and apparently the answer was good enough for him.

"Well now you say you work for the county fire department but how do we know you are telling the truth about it?" Joey asks him and all of the family members sigh.

"Well considering that I know for a fact were the station 36 district is to and all of the medical terms involved with emergency medicine and also the firefighting techniques. Also I'm the one that saves your sister, and countless other, lives your argument is invalid." Allen tells him without blinking an eye. Before he can ask any more stupid questions Maddie speaks up.

"How about we leave and let Allen here get back to resting and we can check Liv out and she can show us around." All of the Rooney family nod in agreement and start to leave the room.

"Well I'll see you later." Liv tells Allen and then Liv remembers something and turns around and gives Allen a piece of paper, then she quickly turns around and leaves. Allen grabs the slip of paper and notices that it has her number on it. Allen smiles and looks towards the door and is surprised when it comes flying open but after he sees who it is he isn't that surprised. On the other side of the door is his partner, the one and only Carlos Lopez.

"He man I heard you were up so I came to cheer you up." All end replie could be considered a heartless that is only if you haven't been around the two for any sort of time.

"Leave now. Unless your wife is here with some of that amazing food."

"Well you are in luck Davis because…" Right then Carlos wife walks in along their twin daughters Catilina and Rosa they both look worried for their Uncle Allen.

"Hey you two how are you doing?"

"We're fine Uncle. But you aren't, mommy said that you were in a car crash." After that comment Allen proceeds to tell them the story of what had happened while Carlos and his wife, Anita.

Now Anita is a fine Latina women with a stature of 5'5" with a C cup bust and a hour glass figure.

"Well hello there Allen I see you are feeling better."

"That's a yes Anita. Mostly because I just got some pain meds."

"Oral or IV push?" Carlos asks Allen.

"Intramuscular."

"Oh so you got some good stuff then." Carlos tells him.

"Yup, just don't ask what it was because I don't remember." They can tell Allen is starting to get a little out of it from the medicine he just got.

"Will you be able to make it this Saturday." Anita asks him.

"More than likely. Oh and I'm guessing if the hospital won't let me you will have a word with them." Anita laughs at this, but both Carlos and Allen know it's true.

"Don't worry I'll be there. Unless there are any further complications."

"Don't let there be any complications Davis." She tells him with a dead serious look on her face. Both Carlos and Allen take a big gulp. Then Carlos and Anita start to leave, but then Anita turns around then tells him "Oh and bring that cute girl that she is invited to come also."

"Yes ma'am I will be better by then." She nods her head in getting it. After they leave Allen goes to lay down but there is another knock on his door and in walks Liv Rooney.

"Hey I just came in to say bye."

"Ok. Hey this Saturday my partner is having a little party and I'm supposed to ask you to come to a party on Saturday."


End file.
